


Make a Wish

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Happy Birthday, and they have incredible sexy time, but he didn't, reader thinks Youngjae forgot, this is a gift to my favorite reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: This is a birthday present to my favorite reader and hype girl. The one that keeps me on track when I'm writing my longer chaptered fics. The one that lets me talk through ideas with her. And the one that will always get sneak previews of things before they're posted. Happy Birthday!!





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present to my favorite reader and hype girl. The one that keeps me on track when I'm writing my longer chaptered fics. The one that lets me talk through ideas with her. And the one that will always get sneak previews of things before they're posted. Happy Birthday!!

All you wanted to do was spend your birthday with Youngjae. You knew that dating an idol wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially when comebacks and tour preparation took up most of his time lately. You considered yourself to be fairly understanding of his hectic schedule and did your best to not complain. You knew that he already shouldered a lot of guilt about not treating you the way you deserved because of how busy he often was, but there was just something about the fact that he'd text you earlier today to let you know that he would be filming with the boys tonight and not able to spend the evening with you that just hurt. And you knew better than to be upset. You were so proud of him and everything he and the boys were accomplishing. But sometimes you thought that he forgot all the things that you sacrificed as well for your relationship. Youngjae was about to be gone for months on a world tour, leaving you behind, save for a few stops that he was flying you out for, and you knew that your birthday would be one of the last times you'd get to spend alone with him.

 

You didn't want to fight with him about it, so you simply responded to his text saying that you understood and would see him soon before throwing your phone back in your purse as you made your way to your apartment. You felt silly for crying. You knew that Youngjae would much rather be with you on your birthday rather than working, but that didn't mean that spending the evening alone hurt any less. You walked in and slipped your shoes off and dropped your bag before heading to your bedroom. You noticed that the door was pulled to and while you didn't remember doing that when you left this morning, you didn't question it. You pushed the door open and your jaw dropped.

 

The entire bedroom was decorated with tiny tea light candles and white Christmas lights, soft music playing, and a bouquet of your favorite flowers on the bed. You took a step closer to the bed when you felt a pair of arms snake around your waist. You turned around to face Youngjae and were greeted with his lips on yours. You pulled back as he cupped your face and wiped the tears from your cheeks.

 

"Baby? Why are you crying?"

 

"I-I.. I thought you were filming with the boys tonight?"

 

Youngjae laughed as he pulled you back in for a hug and placed a kiss on your temple.

 

"You didn't honestly think I would miss your birthday, did you?"

 

You bit your lip as your cheeks flushed out of embarrassment. 

 

"Oh my god, jagi! You totally did!"

 

"Don't laugh at me," you said as you pouted.

 

Youngjae wrapped you into another hug before pulling back to kiss you again. It was soft and slow. He walked you slowly back to the bed until your legs hit the edge of it. He reached around you and grabbed the flowers and laid them on the nightstand before reconnecting your lips. This time it was needy. Like he was conveying how much he was going to miss you when he left for tour in a few weeks. His kisses trailed down to your jaw before he began to nibble on the sensitive skin behind your ear. You tangled your hands in his hair as his hands roamed your sides, slipping underneath your shirt. Your skin tingled everywhere that his fingers touched and you found yourself craving more. You tugged at his shirt and he pulled it up over his head before ridding you of yours.

 

He switched places with you and laid down on the bed, pulling you on top of him. Your legs on either side of his hips, you could feel how hard he was already. You rolled your hips against his as Youngjae grabbed your waist and ran his hands up your sides again before pulling you in for another kiss. He unclasped your bra and tossed it to the side before taking a nipple into his mouth. You steadied yourself by placing your hands on his toned chest. The way that his tongue flicked across your nipple left you wanting more as you could feel the heat between your legs. He pulled back when he heard your moans begin to fill the room.

 

"Jagi, you're so beautiful like this. Just for me to see. Let me take care of you tonight baby, please."

 

You nodded your head as he sat up and quickly flipped you down onto your back and hovering over you. He trailed kisses down your jaw and in between your breasts and down the smooth skin of your tummy before he stopped right above the waistband of your jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and lifted your hips as he leaned back to pull them down and toss them to the side before doing the same with your panties. You laid bare underneath him and he silently worshipped you as he finished undressing. He grabbed your ankle and placed a kiss on it before kissing his way up your leg, nibbling on the skin on your inner thigh. His breath ghosting over the area you want him most as he gives your other leg the same attention.

 

He looks up at you and smirks, knowing how much he's about to wreck you. You bite your lip and can feel the lust in the room. Before you can say anything, you feel his tongue slip between your folds. He starts out with slow kitten licks before attaching his lips to your bud and sucking it. You buck your hips up and he raises up and clicks his tongue at you before using his free hand to hold you in place. His tongue continues to work you open and you can feel your release building. His name becomes a mantra on your lips as you slowly come undone.

 

He pulls away and leans in for another kiss. You don't even mind that you can taste yourself on his tongue as he slowly enters you and pulls your legs around his waist. He rests his forehead against yours and cups your face again.

 

"I love you so much, baby."

 

"I love you too, Youngjae."

 

He nibbles at your bottom lip as he begins to slowly thrust in and out of you. It's slow and with purpose. He doesn't want to rush through this. He knows that his time with you will be limited soon and he wants to enjoy the feel of your velvet walls around him and memorize the sound of your voice as you cry out his name. It's almost as soft as the first time the two of you made love. He looks at you like you're the only person in his world. He reaches down and scoops you up in his arms and pulls you up into his lap. Your chests are flushed against each other as he guides your hips up and back down onto him. He meets each roll of your hips as he sucked deep red marks onto your collarbones. You threw your head back to give him more space to mark you. You loved it when he left you reminders that you were his. Especially when he was going to be away for a while. You wrapped your arms around his neck and reconnected your lips. You moved in sync with one another. Almost as if your lips were made only for each other. 

 

He laid you back down and picked up his pace. His hands massaged your breasts as he rocked his hips into you. You grabbed onto his wrist with one hand and with the other, reached up to cup his face. He grabs onto your hand and kisses the inside of your wrist before sucking on your first two fingers and guiding your hand down to your clit. He moves your hand for you in time with his thrusts and you can feel the coil in your stomach begin to tighten again. You wrap your legs around him again to pull him closer. He kisses you again and swallows your moans as they tumble off your lips.

 

"Y-Youngjae. Youngjae, I'm close. Baby, I'm so close."

 

Your moans get louder as you feel the coil begin to unravel. You clench around him and feel him twitch inside you as his thrusts become sloppy.

 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good around me. Wait for me baby, I'm almost there. Come with me."

 

You manage to hold off as you continued to clench around him. Your moans sounding strangled in your throat and you knew that you wouldn't last much longer. You felt Youngjae pulsating inside you before you clenched around him again, immediately feeling his warmth shoot into you. Your name now leaving his lips as if it were the only word he knew and that sight alone sent you over the edge as your orgasm washed over you. You both rode out your highs together before he slowly pulled out of you and laid down next to you and pulling you close to him. He brushed the hair off your forehead as he leaned in and kissed you there. You threw your arm around his waist as your legs tangled together, leaving featherlike kisses across his chest.

 

You laid quietly for what seemed like an eternity, only the sounds of your breathing filling the room. It was rare for the two of you to have time like this, especially right before a multi-month world tour. He pulled you closer to him, almost laying on top of him, and wrapped his arms around you. Your head tucked underneath his chin as he kissed your temple and drew invisible designs on your back.

 

"Jagi?"

 

You hummed in response.

 

"Promise you'll wait for me while I'm gone?"

 

"I'll always wait for you Youngjae."

 

"I know, but-"

 

You hushed him with a kiss.

 

"No buts. I'm in this for the long haul. I'll fly out and see you when I can."

 

Youngjae captured your lips again before laying you back down on your side and turning to face you. He immediately pulled you back into him and held onto your waist. You knew that the next few months were going to be lonely for both of you, despite having your own lives outside of each other. But you were committed to Youngjae and you knew that he was committed to you. 

 

"Wait, I almost forgot your gift!"

 

Youngjae began to pull away and get up when you threw your leg across him to keep him in place. You smirked at him as he laid back down and kissed him again.

 

"Being with you like this is the only gift I need right now."

 

He pulled you back into his chest and began to kiss behind your ear again, sending goosebumps down your body. His hand trailed its way down your sides and in between your legs. You whimpered through the kiss as he pulled back to admire you. He had that look in his eyes and you knew that you were in for a long night. He raised an eyebrow at you and you nodded. He laid you on your back and kissed his way down between your legs and you became convinced in that moment as he began to kitten lick at you once again, that birthday wishes still come true.


End file.
